Azar Javed
|Profession = Alchemist Mage |Ranks = |Affiliations = Salamandra |Abilities = Alchemy Magic |Voice = Stanley Townsend |Appears_games = }} Azar Javed is a Zerrikanian sorcerer and alchemist who took part in Salamandra's attack on Kaer Morhen. Initially known only as the "mysterious mage", he and the Professor were the main instigators of the raid on the fortress and were uniquely responsible for the theft of the witchers' secrets. Ultimately we find that Azar is one of the highest ranking Salamandra, but not the ultimate leader. While he is certainly responsible for the mutants plaguing Vizima, he is only following a grander plan, conceived by someone else. Biography Early in his life he studied on a mage school but was expelled due to unknown reasons. Attacking Kaer Morhen At some point he made an alliance with Jacques de Aldersberg and attacked Kaer Morhen alongside the Professor, Savolla and his frightener, and some other Salamandra thugs. The attack was a success and Javed managed to steal the witchers' secrets. Later in Vizima, he noticed that Geralt started working with detective Raymond Maarloeve which he already had history with, so he sent some assassins to scare Raymond and get him to hide for a while, sometime after that he killed the detective and disguised himself as him and contacted Geralt. He then gave the witcher the last Sephirot he needed to open the tower before they went to visit the tower. : After Geralt exited the tower, Azar, still disguised as the detective, moved in for a surprise attack but Geralt revealed he knew the real Raymond had been killed and was therefore talking to Azar. : After Geralt exited the tower, Azar attacked, revealing to the witcher he had killed the detective earlier and taken his place. The two then start to fight but, being out in the swamps and being a fire mage, Azar called on the Professor for help, who proceeded to poison Geralt with manticore poison before the two then fled the battle. Azar and Geralt later confronted each other yet again when the witcher discovered one of Salamandra's hideouts, but Azar fled once more. Death Azar then took to hiding out at the main hide out at the Old Manor but the witcher soon tracked him down there and the two had one final confrontation, ultimately leading to Azar's death. Associated quests * Berengar's Secret, indirectly * Defending Kaer Morhen * Sweet Revenge * The Unforgiven * Vizima Confidential * What Lies Beneath * Witchers' Secrets, primarily Journal Entry Mysterious Mage : The mage attacked Kaer Morhen in order to steal the witchers' secrets hidden in the fortress. : One of the leaders of the forces that attacked Kaer Morhen was a mage so powerful that even Triss Merigold could not oppose him. The organization that he leads uses the symbol of the salamander. : The mysterious mage using the salamander symbol is a skilled alchemist who is researching mutation. Azar Javed : The mysterious mage is Azar Javed - an exotic name suggesting that he comes from a distant place. : The mage is in hiding, yet his influence extends over the whole of Vizima and possibly beyond. : The man I'm looking for is addicted to fisstech. He takes large amounts of the drug in its purest form. : My adversary is a renegade mage. This means that, for some reason, he was expelled from the wizards' circle. In the past, renegade mages performed the witchers' mutations. : Even powerful men have their weaknesses - Azar likes to bask in luxury. : Women are another weakness of this wizard, and his lust is equal to his appetite for magical power. : Azar Javed specializes in the element of fire. Not only does the mage use fire magic with great expertise, it seems that fire has become a part of his being. : I have learned that Azar Javed has political ambitions, which is quite typical of wizards. : If Javed is not found out until the tower confrontation: :: The illusion is gone. It turned out that Azar Javed, the Salamandra leader, has been deceiving me by pretending to be detective Raymond. I didn't unmask him in time and he was able to outsmart me. : If Javed is found out before the tower confrontation: :: The illusion is gone. It turned out that Azar Javed, the Salamandra leader, has been deceiving me by pretending to be detective Raymond. Luckily I managed to see through the ruse and outsmart him. : During the fight with the Professor, the mage came to his companion's rescue. This time he was unable to stop me, and I forced him to flee. : According to the Professor's notes, Azar Javed is in Salamandra's hidden laboratory, where he is working to put the secrets of Kaer Morhen to use. : Azar Javed died by my hand after the duel in the Salamandra laboratory. Trivia * Azar Javed means "Eternal Fire" in Persian Videos Battle at Mage Tower (The Witcher) HD Killing Azar Javed (The Witcher) HD Gallery Azar.png tw-screenshot-javed.png Gwent cardart syndicate azar javed.png|Gwent cardart it:Azar Javed cs:Azar Javed de:Azar Javed es:Azar Javed fr:Azar Javed hu:Azar Javed pl:Azar Javed ru:Азар Явед Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Criminals Category:Mages Category:Zerrikanians Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Prologue